Speak to me
by Amycybille
Summary: Durant une mission, Sakura perd toute son escouade et sa dignité en prime. Meurtrie par le drame, sa vie devient un cauchemar interminable. Entre culpabilité et dégoût d'elle-même, elle ne trouve qu'une solution : partir de Konoha et laisser sa vie et ses sentiments d'avant derrière elle. Mais quelqu'un est bien décidé à la sauver de ses ténèbres. SasuSaku.


Speak To Me

* * *

Sakura avait du mal à voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son esprit était comme recouvert d'une brume épaisse et sombre, qui ne lui permettait pas de jouir totalement de tous ses sens et de toutes ses capacités. Ses yeux se fermaient parfois sous le poids de ses paupières et son corps semblait si lourd qu'elle doutait de pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit doigt.

C'était un cauchemar... oui, un cauchemar... ou plutôt un horrible souvenir qui venait la hanter jusque dans son sommeil. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas au moins une fois dormir paisiblement ?

Elle entendit des rires, des gémissements, des grognements... mais aussi des cris de douleur et des supplications désespérées. La rose connaissait par cœur ces sonorités désagréables... c'était le fond sonore d'une horrible scène de crime... un décor affreux d'un film d'horreur impossible à regarder jusqu'à la fin.

A sa droite, dans une autre cellule que la sienne, une de ses coéquipières implorait qu'on la laisse tranquille, malgré la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines, elle avait l'air assez réveillée pour protester contre ses agresseurs. C'était Nanami, une kunoichi de son groupe...

La vision de la rose était floue... elle ne voyait que des formes noires et blanches danser au-dessus d'elle, sans pouvoir avoir une seule image nette. Mais elle savait... elle savait qu'un des renégats la dominait, forçant son membre dur à déchirer l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pendant qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Lâche !

Prisonnière d'une drogue inconnue, l'élève du cinquième Hokage n'arrivait même pas à malaxer son chakra correctement... complètement soumise, docile, sans aucune défense. Elle était à présent aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon, en proie aux volontés malveillantes de ses assaillants.

A sa gauche, elle entendit le dernier soupire de sa deuxième coéquipière, Kazumi Hyuga... quelle folie ! En tant que chef d'escouade, elle avait vraiment touché le fond... A cause de son manque de concentration, la mission était un échec et ses coéquipières subissaient d'atroces violences, la mort comme seule issue.

Elle voulait se réveiller... maintenant... tout de suite ! Son corps bougeait au rythme des coups de reins violents de son agresseur, qui semblait ravi son exploit. Lâche ! En combat singulier, elle les aurait tous détruit d'un seul coup de poing...

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

Sakura cria aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permirent et réussit comme par miracle à ouvrir les yeux. Sous la panique, elle s'agita violemment et jeta le drap qui la recouvrait avant de ramener ses jambes contre elle, la respiration haletante. Elle ne voulait plus de cette épée entre ses cuisses... elle ne voulait plus être pénétrée... plus jamais !

_ Ma chérie ! S'écria sa mère en ouvrant précipitemment la porte de sa chambre, apparemment affolée par les cris de sa fille unique, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?!

La concernée leva les yeux vers sa génitrice et reprit peu à peu une respiration normale. C'était fou comme la présence de cette femme réussissait à la calmer, même après les pires épreuves. Sentant les larmes couler soudainement sur ses joues cadavériques, relâchant toute la pression qu'elle venait d'accumuler, elle renifla bruyamment, abattue.

_ Maman...

Elle ne réussit pas à en dire plus. Mais il ne fallut pas plus de mots à Mebuki pour s'asseoir sur le lit et la prendre dans ses bras, se faisant réconfortante et douce. C'est pour cette étreinte qui n'avait pas de prix qu'elle dormait parfois chez ses parents, dans son ancienne chambre, abandonnant son appartement froid et vide, qui ne lui offrait que davantage d'insécurité.

_ Sakura tu ne vas pas bien..., s'inquiéta t-elle en la berçant dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Maman...

La rose voulait tellement lui parler... lui dire enfin ce qui lui était arrivée. Levant ses yeux vert humides vers l'Haruno, sa bouche s'ouvrit, souhaitant qu'enfin quelque chose en sorte.

« Maman... ils m'ont violé ! »

La jeune femme grimaça en comprenant que rien n'était sorti de sa satané bouche, pourtant elle aurait tellement voulu.

_ Parle-moi, Sakura... dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas, l'incita sa mère en la suppliant du regard.

« Maman... ils étaient cinq ! Je n'ai pas pu me défendre parce-qu'ils m'ont drogué sans que je ne remarque rien. J'ai été négligente sur cette mission, c'est ma faute ! »

_ Chérie... tu m'inquiètes, lui dit-elle en lui baisant le front avec amour.

« Maman... mes coéquipières sont mortes par ma faute ! J'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivée. J'ai mérité ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! »

_ Tu ne cesseras jamais de me causer du soucis, toi, lui fit-elle remarquer affectueusement en remettant en place la frange désordonnée de son enfant.

Émue de ses gestes tendres, Sakura logea son visage détruit dans le cou chaud de sa mère, qui renforça son étreinte. Le toucher de cette dernière était le seul contact humain qu'elle pouvait avoir depuis le drame, il y a un mois de ça. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que l'on s'approche trop d'elle, ou pire encore, qu'on ose lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu. Cela lui était insupportable... et les crises d'angoisses qui s'en suivaient étaient vraiment difficile à faire partir... c'était l'Enfer. De ce fait, l'Haruno manquait cruellement de chaleur humaine, s'isolant de plus en plus des autres.

_ Je t'ai fait des pancakes... je sais que tu adores ça !

La kunoichi sourit légèrement dans le cou de sa mère sous les paroles de cette dernière, appréciant comme jamais ses attentions maternelles.

_ Merci maman...

Rien d'autre ne pouvait sortir d'entre ses lèvres. La remercier pour sa présence et son réconfort, voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Une fois la crise passée, Mebuki retourna à ses fourneaux pendant que la rose s'habillait distraitement, essayant de remettre ses pensées en place et de détruire les séquelles de ce souvenir douloureux. Après avoir jeté son pyjama dans un coin de la pièce, la rose soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit afin de bander confortablement ses deux cuisses avec un bandage médicale blanc. Aucune plaie n'était visible, mais Sakura le savait... à un moment ou à un autre, ses cuisses se mettraient à saigner sans aucune raison... tout à coup, comme par magie. Elle se soignait, encore et encore, mais ses anciennes blessures se rouvraient sans cesse, au moins une fois par jour. Tsunade et Shizune auraient peut-être pu l'aider, mais il était hors de question qu'elle dévoile le drame à qui que ce soit ! Elle avait bien trop honte... Ces plaies avaient été causées par la violence de ses agresseurs... jamais elle ne pourrait les montrer... à personne !

Une fois sa tâche effectuée, le ninja médecin se leva et enfila ses vêtements de jonin. Elle avait abandonné sa tunique rouge et son short habituel pour se cacher derrière l'uniforme standard des jonin masculins de Konoha... c'était mieux ainsi. Montrer ses jambes ? C'était hors de question !

Perdue encore une fois dans ses pensées, la jeune femme sortit distraitement de sa chambre et sentit l'odeur des pancakes que sa mère lui avait farouchement promis. Une grimace de dégoût passa sur son visage cerné. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de sa fameuse mission, Sakura supportait très mal la nourriture et ses odeurs. Elle mangeait peu et mal...

_ Merci, maman, s'enthousiasma faussement la rose en s'asseyant à table, un sourire factice accroché à ses lèvres sèches et abîmées.

Jouant le rôle d'une Sakura Haruno souriante et en pleine forme, elle avala goulûment tous les pancakes que Mebuki lui avait mis sous le nez et gratifia cette dernière de la qualité de sa cuisine.

_ Je trouve que tu as maigri, s'inquiéta la cuisinière en observant attentivement sa fille, tu manges bien au moins ?

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, j'ai juste intensifié mon entraînement !

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

Sakura marchait péniblement dans un couloir sans fin, menant au bureau de son ancien maître, le Hokage. Ce dernier avait accepté de lui donner un peu de son temps précieux pour écouter ce qu'elle avait d'important à lui dire. Mais la rose ne se sentait pas bien... pas bien du tout. Tous ces satanés pancakes pesaient beaucoup trop sur son estomac et lui donnaient de sacrées nausées. Quelle merde... un vertige la saisit soudainement, elle se colla instinctivement au mur près d'elle pour prévenir une éventuelle chute. L'odeur du sang lui souleva le cœur... les rires de ses violeurs lui revint aux oreilles comme une horrible mélodie morbide. Ça y est... ça recommençait... elle expira longuement pour essayer de se calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle vomisse, son estomac réclamait sa délivrance !

Longeant rapidement le mur tout en se tenant à lui par mesure de sécurité, la malheureuse atteignit finalement les toilettes en panique et se jeta dans une cabine pour vomir bruyamment tout ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter avec le sourire... enfin... avec ce sourire atroce qu'elle se forçait à faire pour masquer sa souffrance. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir supporter tout ça ? Combien de cauchemars ? Combien de repas renvoyés ? Combien de sourires factices ? Combien encore avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant ? Tirant finalement la chasse avant de se poser mollement devant le lavabo et son miroir, la jeune femme eut un choc en tombant sur son reflet.

_ Merde..., sanglota t-elle en sentant ses nerfs lâcher, j'en peux plus...

Elle était à bout de force... la journée venait à peine de commencer et ses jambes n'arrivaient déjà plus à la supporter. Se regarder dans le miroir était une épreuve... et pas des moindres. Son teint blafard était vraiment immonde et ses cernes n'arrangeaient rien... les vampires devaient avoir meilleure mine à côté d'elle ! Le vert de ses yeux avait perdu en éclat et ses cheveux tombaient en lambeaux, ternes, secs, rêches... elle les perdait à une vitesse hallucinante... si ça continuait, elle allait finir chauve. Ses os étaient saillants, ses joues creusées. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

_ Affreuse...

Ravalant ses larmes, elle trouva au fond d'elle le courage de se laver le visage et de repartir vers le bureau du Hokage, cachant à nouveau son désarroi derrière son faux sourire avant de toquer à la porte et de rentrer rapidement... elle voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Son maître l'accueillit chaleureusement, s'excusant pour les tonnes de papiers qui surplombaient son pauvre bureau.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important ? Excuse la paperasse, je suis débordé !

_ Oui... J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service, Maître...

_ Si c'est dans mes cordes...

La jeune femme inspira profondément, essayant de maîtriser ses émotions et de choisir les meilleurs mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle voulait.

_ J'ai besoin... de m'en aller quelques temps de Konoha... j'aimerai voyager, voir du pays... changer un peu d'air pour un moment, expliqua t-elle en regardant ses propres mains se frotter nerveusement l'une contre l'autre, attribuez-moi une mission... n'importe laquelle... une mission pour me permettre de souffler un peu loin d'ici !

Son ancien maître sembla fort étonné par son discours et elle pria pour qu'il ne cherche pas à connaître ses raisons personnelles. Un silence pesant tomba dans le bureau du patriarche du village, pendant que ce dernier semblait réfléchir profondément tout en fixant son ancienne élève. Puis finalement, son visage devint rieur.

_ N'en dis pas plus, Sakura... je sais ce que tu veux et je te comprends...

L'Haruno leva son regard vers son Hokage, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Il savait ? Il la comprenait ? Mais... comment ? Personne n'était au courant pourtant... les seules personnes dans la confidence étaient les habitants du petit village qui l'avaient recueilli et soigné après son agression. Peut-être avait-il deviné ? Peut-être qu'à présent, elle pouvait enfin partager son fardeau immonde avec une autre personne !

_ Tu veux aller retrouver Sasuke ? Lui demanda t-il malicieusement, pourquoi ne pas l'aider dans sa quête d'informations dans ce cas. Il ne pourra pas refuser ta présence si je t'attribue cette mission !

La surprise marqua tout à coup le visage de la rose. Sasuke ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de Sasuke ? Sûrement pensait-il qu'elle n'avait que l'Uchiha en tête. Ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis un moment... depuis qu'il lui avait dit devant le village qu'ils se verraient une prochaine fois...

_ Il est venu te porter secours lorsque tu as été kidnappée il y a deux mois de ça, lui rappela t-il en tamponnant une énième feuille avec le sceau du Hokage, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vus pour autant... tu dois être vraiment impatiente de le revoir...

Sakura eut un pincement au cœur sous les paroles de Kakashi, mais sourit tout de même. Oui... à une époque où elle voyait ses amies former des couples, roucouler d'amour et de bonheur, se marier... elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête... être enfin avec Sasuke. Mais il ne lui avait rien promis de concret et continuait ses voyages incessants sans lui donner aucun signe de vie. Peut-être s'était-elle un peu trop emballée ? Peut-être que cette pichenette sur le front n'était que l'expression d'une amitié sincère ! De toutes manières, ces préoccupations étaient révolues à présent... être avec l'Uchiha, ce n'était plus possible. Et puis, il était hors de question de se retrouver à nouveau en présence de l'élu de son cœur, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé !

_ Non... pas Sasuke..., murmura t-elle faiblement en retenant sa tristesse d'éclater, je veux être seule... rien de plus !

Le fils du loup blanc laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Oui, Sakura avait prévu ce genre de réaction. Elle qui n'avait juré que par le ténébreux durant des années, ne vivant qu'à travers lui, ne continuant d'avancer que dans l'espoir de le retrouver, de le sauver, de le voir à nouveau à Konoha... voilà que maintenant, elle montrait clairement son désintérêt. Sûrement passerait-elle pour une femme au cœur changeant, aux sentiments superficiels... ou pire pour une petite capricieuse immature. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

_ Hmm... très bien, répondit-il finalement en cherchant quelque chose dans ses nombreux tiroirs. En plus j'ai pile poil ce qu'il te faut... je ne trouvais personne pour s'en charger !

La rose remercia le ciel de l'attitude conciliante de son ancien Maître. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était de devoir se justifier. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partir... partir le plus tôt possible ! Sentant que son visage affichait une grimace, la jeune femme se força à sourire à son interlocuteur, qui la regardait, quelque peu confus. Kakashi avait flairé quelque chose. Ce sourire factice ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son élève. Il en était sûr maintenant, elle tentait de dissimuler sa souffrance derrière un masque. Quel était le problème ? D'où venait sa douleur ? Il n'en savait fichtre rien. Refuser de rejoindre l'Uchiha ! Alors ça c'était une première ! Et pas des moindres. Et puis... elle avait maigri, non ? Tous éclats avaient disparu de ses traits, de son regard et du reste. Sakura était comme éteinte. Était-il le seul à avoir noté son mal-être et son état dégradé ? Sûrement... Naruto devait être beaucoup trop occupé pour s'en préoccuper.. Il était jeune marié à présent, occupés par de nombreuses missions... sans parler de ses études... Quelle situation !

L'Hatake soupira profondément avant d'expliquer à son ancien élève les modalités de sa mission, lui faisant un court briefing pour la mettre dans le bain. Si partir du village lui faisait du bien, alors soit...

_ Je vous remercie, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui, essayant de lui transmettre toute sa gratitude.

Sa mission était parfaite pour enfin clôturer le drame de sa vie. Elle devait nettoyer le secteur et s'assurer que le groupe de renégats qu'elle avait anéanti ne se reformerait pas de sitôt. C'était inespéré ! Retourner sur les lieux et se replonger dans toute cette histoire aurait pu lui faire peur, mais il n'en était rien. C'était à elle de finir cette mission, à personne d'autre. Ce n'était plus une question de sécurité nationale ou même internationale, c'était devenu personnel ! Elle avait perdu toute son escouade, s'était faite violer, pour finir par tous les exterminer avec toute la rage et la colère qu'elle avait au fond du corps. C'était devenu son territoire, une partie d'elle... là où elle avait échoué, là où on lui avait volé sa dignité, là où les ténèbres l'avaient contaminé... il y avait même quelque chose de sacré dans tout ça !

L'Hokage lui offrit un sourire derrière son masque sombre, attendant qu'elle prenne congé, mais la jeune femme n'en fit rien. Apparemment son esprit était torturé par quelques pensées noires et chaotiques, laissant sur son visage une expression indéchiffrable, la laissant immobile à quelques pas de son bureau, le regard dans le vide.

_ J'ai... un autre service à vous demander, murmura t-elle faiblement en se frottant à nouveau les mains, ... si ce n'est pas abuser de votre temps !

Intrigué par son attitude, il l'observa avec attention. Elle s'avançait lentement vers son bureau tout en plongeant la main dans une des poches de son pantalon, le regard voilé par la tristesse. La rose venait d'enlever son masque et montrait à présent à son ancien maître son véritable visage. La main presque tremblante, elle posa sans bruit une unique clé sur une pile de feuilles qui recouvrait le plan de travail de Kakashi, qui attendait ses explications avec impatience. Il fallut au moins une bonne minute à la malheureuse pour remettre ses pensées en place et trouver enfin les bons mots.

_ Si Sasuke revient au village durant mon absence, dit-elle en fixant l'objet argenté, donnez-lui la clé de mon appartement et dites lui qu'il peut y vivre à sa guise...

Un soupire de soulagement sortit de la bouche du Hokage. Il y avait encore de l'espoir ! Le sort de l'Uchiha semblait être encore important pour elle, c'était une bonne chose selon lui.

_ Si jamais il revient vraiment au village..., continua t-elle en hésitant légèrement, si jamais il revient pour être avec moi... enfin, pas que je pense être l'élue de son cœur..., ricana t-elle en se moquant presque de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais s'il revient pour être avec moi, dites-lui que je suis profondément désolée. Dites-lui que je ne peux plus l'attendre... qu'on ne peut plus être ensemble désormais.

Quelque chose était arrivé ! Maintenant il en était certain... quelque chose de grave. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'être avec l'ancien déserteur, elle venait de le dire clairement, haut et fort. Il devait la surveiller... pouvait-il vraiment la laisser partir seule dans cet état ?

_ Sakura..., tenta t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour lui montrer que sa paperasse pouvait attendre, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre totalement mais je peux être une oreille attentive si tu en as besoin. Ne te mure pas derrière un faux sourire, lui conseilla t-il avec douceur, si tu fais ça tu t'enfermeras avec ta souffrance...

Le soudain intérêt de Kakashi pour ses états d'âme lui procura un soulagement notable. Elle voulait tellement partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un ! C'était tellement dur à supporter, tellement lourd à porter... Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mais rien n'en sortit... comme d'habitude.

« Maître... ils m'ont violé ! Ils étaient cinq, je me rappelle encore de leurs rires... »

_ Je... je..., essaya t-elle de dire avec courage.

Merde... ça ne voulait pas sortir de sa satané bouche ! A bout de nerfs, quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pâles et ternes, laissant un Kakashi médusé et figé sur place.

« Maître... j'entends encore leurs rires quand j'attends le sommeil... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont là, près de moi, pourtant je les ai tous tués ! Je suis obligée d'aller dormir chez mes parents lorsque je n'en peux plus... la sécurité que m'apporte ma mère n'a pas de prix. »

_ Parle-moi, Sakura..., intima l'Hokage en sentant qu'elle crevait d'envie de lui avouer quelque chose d'important.

« Maître... ils ont volé ma dignité ! Je me sens si sale ! J'ai beau me laver pendant des heures, rien ne change... Je me trouve hideuse, je me trouve idiote, je me trouve pathétique... Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu les en empêcher ! J'ai honte de ce qu'ils m'ont fait... »

_ Le rapport de ma dernière mission... n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, s'écria t-elle finalement avant de serrer les dents.

Quelque chose venait de sortir, enfin ! Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire, mais c'était sûrement mieux que rien. Elle le vit se figer et réfléchir distraitement.

_ Je suis désolée... et... merci de votre inquiétude..., le gratifia t-elle avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud couler entre ses cuisses.

Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le bas de son corps, sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses cuisses saignaient... encore... et sans aucune raison ! La rose laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et se retourna rapidement pour se précipiter vers la sortir, alarmée.

_ Vous avez du travail !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son ancien professeur de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, elle sortit en trombe du bureau et retourna en courant aux toilettes pour soigner ses blessures sanguinolentes. Paniquée, la jeune femme s'enferma dans une cabine et enleva son pantalon à la hâte. Ses bandages étaient imbibés de rouge et ses blessures rouvertes... Comme d'habitude. Glissant de désespoir contre la paroi de la cabine pour finir pitoyablement assise sur le sol, ses mains se posèrent sur ses bandages et son chakra se déversa de manière précise sur l'ensemble de ses plaies. Ses cuisses étaient salement amochées, ses violeurs avaient du y aller très fort pour meurtrir ainsi sa peau. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas vraiment senti la douleur, à cause ou grâce à la drogue que ses agresseurs lui avaient fait ingurgiter.

* * *

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle résidait dans ce petit village de campagne, perdu au milieu des arbres et des champs de fleurs colorées. Quelques semaines qu'elle ratissait la zone à la recherche de potentiels renégats, mais pour le moment, tout était calme. La jeune femme soupira et posa le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait elle-même fait devant une immense stèle de pierre, où des centaines de noms étaient gravés... ceux des victimes... et aussi ceux des membres de son escouade. Elle se mordit presque la langue pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle était en mission ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur le reste. La stèle trônait sur un gigantesque terrain stérile et chaotique, ici, rien ne poussait... cela dénotait quelque peu avec la faune des alentours. Quelque chose s'était passé à cet endroit, n'importe quel idiot vous le direz rien qu'en examinant la zone. Sakura, elle, connaissait l'histoire de ce lieu par cœur. Ce terrain aride et terreux, c'était son œuvre ! Elle avait frappé de toutes ses forces ce sol maudit, créant un cratère, sculptant le terrain à sa guise... tuant les ninjas renégats qui s'étaient terrés quelques mètres en-dessous, dans un ancien repère qu'Orochimaru avait abandonné pour une raison inconnue. Le gang avait élu domicile sous ses tonnes de pierres, capturant, violant, tuant les femmes des alentour et bien d'autres.

_ Je suis désolée, se sentit-elle obligée de dire en sentant son fardeau peser lourdement sur ses épaules, si j'avais été plus concentrée ce jour-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Je n'ai pas été assez vigilante. J'aurais du être un meilleur chef d'équipe... tout est de ma faute !

Elle venait déposer des fleurs toutes les semaines, priant et s'excusant inlassablement auprès de son escouade.

_ Il faut que j'y retourne, s'excusa t-elle presque en se retournant pour s'en aller, je reviendrai...

Rester là à se lamenter ne servait strictement à rien. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien, un secteur à surveiller et des habitants à soigner. S'accrochant au peu de courage qui lui restait, la jeune femme retourna en quelques minutes de course au fameux village et vérifia d'un coup d'œil que tout allait bien. Les habitants s'occupaient de leur potagers, poulailler, ou autre. Certaines femmes tissaient joyeusement ensemble, prenant le soleil, papotant entre elles. Les chasseurs et les pêcheurs vendaient leur marchandises dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

L'Haruno sourit légèrement en assistant encore une fois à ce genre de scène banale, mais agréable. Autrefois terrorisé par les renégats, ce village semblait revivre enfin. Sous son passage inquisiteur, les habitants lui lancèrent des sourires et des coucous de la main amicaux, auxquels elles répondait toujours par un franc sourire. Cela valait tous les discours. Elle savait mieux que quiconque la confiance et l'amour qu'ils lui portaient depuis les événements... ils lui devait leur paix retrouvée et le savaient. Les villageois se pressaient souvent devant elle pour lui offrir quelques présents en témoignage de leur gratitude éternelle, comme ils disaient. Mais la rose leur répondait toujours qu'ils l'avaient soigné et protégé lorsqu'elle était sortie du repaire, mourante et sans défense... et que cela était suffisant pour elle.

Marchant toujours avec légèreté sur le chemin principal, Sakura se figea brutalement en apercevant un groupe de femmes paniquées devant l'unique auberge du village, quelque chose s'était passé ! Prête à toute éventualité, la kunoichi courut vers l'attroupement sans perdre un instant.

_ Que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Son arrivée provoqua des soupires de soulagement par dizaine. Les visages crispés se détendirent et les habitantes se regroupèrent rapidement atour de leur héroïne, apparemment préoccupées par quelque chose.

_ Sakura, tu es là ! Dieu soit loué, s'exclama l'aubergiste rondouillarde avant de s'approcher d'elle tout en frottant nerveusement ses mains contre son tablier blanc, comme pour nettoyer ses mains déjà propres. Un ninja est là, dans l'auberge !

_ Quel ninja ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en fixant l'entrée du bâtiment avec suspicion, de quel village est-il ?

_ On ne sait pas, s'exclama une autre femme, il ne porte pas de bandeau... mais il dit qu'il te connaît !

_ Avec tout ce noir..., frissonna l'aubergiste, apeurée, il me fait penser à un corbeau ! Mauvais présage !

Sakura grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja faisait ici ? Un ninja sans bandeau qui prétendait la connaître ? Était-ce un piège des renégats ? Elle devait se méfier ! Plutôt mourir que tomber une deuxième fois dans un de leurs pièges vicieux.

_ Restez derrière moi, ordonna t-elle aux habitantes en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'auberge pour y entrer, déterminée à botter les fesses de tous intrus tel qu'il soit.

Lorsque ses yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur l'étranger vêtu de noir... le fameux mauvais présage, assis tranquillement à une des nombreuses tables de la salle à manger commune... tous ses membres se figèrent brutalement. Merde... elle avait pensé trouver n'importe qui dans cette auberge, mais sûrement pas lui. Non... sûrement pas lui !

_ Sakura... Tu connais ce type ? Voulut savoir l'aubergiste en remarquant que la rose s'était murée dans un silence inquiétant.

Voulant immédiatement rassurer les femmes meurtries du village, la rose se retourna vers elles et leur sourit affectueusement.

_ Vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui, dit-elle en posant un main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la rondouillarde, c'est un ami. Tu peux lui faire confiance !

La Kunoichi ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir... elles étaient effrayées et presque en panique lorsqu'elles avaient affaire à un ninja, surtout un homme. Depuis les événements, le sujet était sensible... beaucoup de femmes avaient subi la même chose que Sakura. Les ninjas étaient perçus comme des ennemis ici... d'horribles monstres sans aucune morale.

_ Je me fies à ton jugement..., lui répondit-elle quelque peu soulagée mais pas complètement sereine, je te fais confiance !

Les autres acquiescèrent, tout à fait d'accord avec le discours de leur amie. Un peu sur leur garde, elles entreprirent toute fois de retourner à leur occupation habituelle dans le calme. Se retrouvant seule avec le corbeau et l'aubergiste qui s'affairait derrière son comptoir sans se préoccuper d'eux, la jeune femme soupira profondément et se dirigea lentement vers la table où on l'attendait avec patience et silence. Le ninja semblait serein, les yeux fermés et le corps confortablement installé sur une banquette moelleuse. Sakura baissa immédiatement son regard après l'avoir reluqué, hors de question de le regarder dans les yeux ! Si elle s'écoutait jusqu'au bout, elle se mettrait à courir immédiatement pour le fuir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient... mais c'était impossible.

Elle s'assit avec précaution en face de lui, sur la deuxième banquette de la table. C'était stratégique... la table les séparait, cela la rassurait un peu. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge pour éclaircir sa voix, l'Haruno leva son regard vers le bar, fuyant lâchement la confrontation visuelle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda t-elle sens tourner autour du pot, cherchant à être la plus brève et la plus concise possible.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir, lui fit remarquer l'étranger.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme. Cette voix... sa voix... si virile et si chaude. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, il arrivait encore à lui faire de l'effet... cela lui décrocha un minuscule sourire qu'elle effaça aussitôt. Cet amour était impossible à présent... elle devait s'y résoudre.

_ Tu es en train d'effrayer tout le village... Tu devrais partir ! Lui conseilla t-elle froidement, fixant toujours le bar des yeux.

_ Je suis en mission, répondit-il en soupirant, apparemment agacé qu'elle le repousse.

_ Oui je sais... ta quête d'informations sur Kaguya...

_ Non. Kakashi m'a assigné à la même mission que toi, je suis là pour te donner un coup de main.

Cette nouvelle fit grimacer la rose. Son regard tomba finalement au sol. Elle avait insisté auprès de son maître pourtant... pas de Sasuke ! Une mission pour être seule... alors pourquoi diable lui avait-il envoyé l'ancien déserteur ? Elle sentit ce dernier bouger et poser quelque chose sur la table qui les séparait. Intriguée, elle tourna ses émeraudes vers l'objet et se figea en découvrant la clé de son appartement.

_ J'ai dormi deux nuits dans ton lit, l'informa t-il calmement, j'espère que cela ne te gêne pas...

_ Tu es rentré au village..., en conclut-elle finalement.

_ Oui. Je pensais t'y trouver mais... Kakashi m'a transmis ton message !

Il pensait la trouver au village ? Alors il était revenu pour elle... Il avait la clé de son appartement et le message de leur ancien maître, oui... il était revenu pour être à ses côtés. Une grimace s'afficha à nouveau sur son visage cerné. Cette nouvelle aurait du la ravir, mais les choses allaient juste être plus compliquées pour elle.

_ Je suis profondément désolée mais je ne peux plus t'attendre... On ne peut plus être ensemble.

La rose sursauta à ces dernières paroles, comprenant qu'il tenait à régler ce malentendu ici et maintenant. Les paroles de l'Hokage n'avaient pas du lui plaire...

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Sakura ? Lui demanda t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Il voulait un réponse, tout de suite.

_ Je suis en mission..., lui répondit-elle vaguement, n'arrivant pas à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_ Nous sommes en mission, rectifia t-il, et une fois qu'elle sera terminée, on rentrera tous les deux à Konoha... À la maison.

A la maison... comme ce mot était doux à ses oreilles. Comme elle aurait aimé l'entendre dire ça quelques années plus tôt. A une époque plus glorieuse... à une époque où elle aurait pu être à lui sans aucune concession.

_ On rentrera chez nous...

Il insistait. Satané Uchiha ! Lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête, il était difficile et voire même impossible de l'en détourner. La situation devenait compliquée, très compliquée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste à Konoha sans faire d'histoire ou bien reparte pour un de ses nombreux périples sans se retourner... mais il n'en n'était rien. Il était là, confiant sur leur avenir, lui interdisant à demi-mots de le repousser, de le rejeter. La rose n'avait qu'une option, accepter sa présence sans broncher.

_ Sakura... Regarde-moi, lui ordonna t-il froidement.

Ah, ça jamais de la vie ! Il possédait ces yeux qui pouvaient transpercer son âme jusqu'au plus profond, ses souvenirs, ses émotions... Non, elle préférait encore mourir que lui montrer ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait tellement honte ! Surtout devant lui. S'il se mettait dans l'idée de la scanner, elle était foutue.

_ On a du travail..., dit-elle faiblement avant de se lever de sa chaise, passant sa main sur la clé de son appartement pour la ranger, mais le ténébreux l'en empêcha en bloquant sa main sous la sienne sans prévenir.

Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'un électro-choc violent. Par pur réflexe, elle retira son membre brusquement, comme s'il avait une quelconque maladie contagieuse et l'essuya précautionneusement sur son pantalon, une grimace sur son visage terreux. Même le toucher de Sasuke était insupportable, elle qui en avait pourtant rêvé des millions de fois... Elle, qui avait rêvé de lui certaines nuits froides et solitaires, l'imaginant se glisser dans son lit pour la faire enfin sienne. Tous ces beaux fantasmes étaient maintenant pervertis par un cauchemar épais et sale. Le sexe devenait sale, son entre-cuisse devenait sale, le désir qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke devenait sale... Tout était sale ! Sa virginité... un précieux cadeau qu'elle avait rêvé d'offrir à son amour de toujours... Volé, arraché, perverti. Ils avaient fait d'elle un déchet, une immondice. Et jamais elle ne permettrait à l'Uchiha de toucher un déchet comme elle, non ! Il méritait mieux !

_ Je la garde..., murmura t-il doucement en reprenant la clé pour la ranger sous sa cape noire.

_ Comme tu veux...

* * *

00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Les deux ninjas passèrent la journée à fouiller les environs, patrouiller, observer, toujours à l'affût d'un ennemi éventuel. Une fois le secteur passé au peigne fin, ils repartirent au village et s'affairèrent à aider les habitants dans quelques tâches ingrates et difficiles. L'Uchiha tenta de prêter main forte à la reconstruction de certaines structures que les renégats avaient détruit, sans que les femmes des alentours le fuient comme la peste, pendant que sa coéquipière vérifiait l'état de santé et les anciennes blessures de quelques victimes. Elle avait cherché des plaies similaires aux siennes sur les habitantes touchées, mais sans succès. Apparemment, elle était la seule à souffrir de blessures qui se rouvraient et saignaient sans aucune raison. Cela la dépitait au plus haut point. Arriverait-elle un jour à soulager cette affliction ?

Une fois la nuit tombée, ce fut dans une ambiance lourde et pesante que les deux ninjas dînèrent ensemble à l'auberge, en compagnie de quelques habitants, qui ne cessaient de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de Sasuke, comme si ce dernier allait d'un moment à l'autre décider d'attaquer quelqu'un sans aucune explication. Si la rose n'avait pas été aussi sombre, elle aurait esquissé un sourire et aurait charrié son ami. Mais son humeur ne lui permettait plus ce genre de comportement enfantin... alors à la place, elle fixait son repas d'un air morose, prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas lever le regard vers le possesseur du Sharingan.

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

L'aubergiste l'avait mise mal à l'aise en lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autre chambre de libre, alors j'ai rajouté un futon dans la tienne pour ton ami !

Malédiction. Le destin s'acharnait sans aucune pitié sur elle. Voilà qu'on l'obligeait à dormir dans la même pièce que le corbeau du village. C'était impossible ! Ses nuits ressemblaient à un enfer cuisant, remplies de cauchemars à répétition et de pleurs incessants. Elle ne pouvait pas étaler ainsi sa souffrance devant Sasuke !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas..., la rassura la kunoichi en masquant son trouble derrière son masque souriant, ça fera l'affaire !

Non, c'était une catastrophe ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à part accepter la situation ? Si elle essayait de fuir, l'Uchiha allait flairer quelque chose... il était loin d'être idiot. Ne trouvant aucun échappatoire possible, la jeune femme continua alors à monter les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant quelques semaines, suivant l'aubergiste qui s'excusait du manque de place et de chambre disponible. La présence du corbeau dans son dos, montant tranquillement les escaliers en silence, la mettait plus que mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien dit de toute la journée... en tout cas pas depuis qu'il avait repris la clé de son appartement sans même lui demander son humble avis. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il allait garder cette attitude froide et distante pour le reste de la soirée. Arrivés au dernier étage, l'aubergiste se posta devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura et l'ouvrit avant de se retourner vers cette dernière, inquiète.

_ Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Douce femme... maternelle et attentionnée, malgré son fort tempérament. Elle avait compris le malaise silencieux de Sakura et semblait vouloir l'aider coûte que coûte. Bien entendu... c'était elle qui rassurait la rose lorsque cette dernière faisait des crises d'angoisses la nuit, ou sortait d'un horrible cauchemar. Elle connaissait ses démons... elle-même avait subi les mêmes souffrances.

_ Je suis en sécurité avec Sasuke, lui répondit-elle en essayant de lui montrer un véritable sourire, ça va aller !

Sur ce point, elle n'avait en rien menti. Sasuke ne la toucherait jamais contre son gré, ça, elle en était certaine. Et si jamais une tierce personne venait à vouloir lui faire du mal, l'Uchiha serait le premier à faire payer l'impudent pour son erreur. Alors dans un sens... oui, avec lui elle était en sécurité !

_ D'accord... Mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, je me couche toujours très tard, tu le sais, lui rappela t-elle en repartant vers les escaliers pour descendre et reprendre le fil de ses nombreuse tâches.

Le ninja médecin soupira de soulagement à ces dernières paroles. Elle pouvait compter sur elle, cela la rassurait un peu.

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de l'aide d'une civile ? Lui demanda l'Uchiha en la faisant sursauter, surprise d'entendre à nouveau sa voix.

Il était loin d'être idiot... oui. Il était même un peu trop perspicace à son goût. Si ça continuait son secret allait éclater aux quatre vents en à peine quelques jours. La jeune femme chercha rapidement une réponse adéquate, mais n'en trouva aucune de valable. Alors elle entra sans un mot dans sa chambre, ignorant totalement la question du corbeau, qui soupira bruyamment avant de la suivre et de fermer un peu trop fort la porte derrière lui. Il était irrité. Il n'avait pas apprécié son silence et le lui montrait très clairement. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu si réceptif à ce qu'elle lui disait... que ce soit une tirade passionnée ou un silence pesant. Autrefois, il passait son temps à la rejeter, encore et encore, inlassablement. Silence après silence, suivi de mots blessants, de répliques cassantes et de regards durs... il l'avait toujours traité comme une moins que rien, un fardeau dont il voulait se débarrasser, une entrave. Et voilà que les rôles semblaient s'inverser ! Elle l'avait vu faire.. durant toute cette longue journée. Il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, la suivant sans broncher, la fixant sans détourner le regard, attentif au moindre mot qu'elle lui adressait, comme un pauvre amoureux transi attendant sagement que l'objet de son obsession daigne simplement prendre sa présence en compte. Peut-être exagérait-elle un peu, sûrement... mais être le centre de l'attention du brun n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

La kunoichi soupira à nouveau, lasse de tout ça, lasse de toujours tout ressasser en boucle dans son esprit déjà assez torturé comme ça. Elle enleva son bandeau frontal et le jeta près de son lit avant de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise en sentant un liquide chaud couler entre ses cuisses... du sang, encore... et devant Sasuke... Maudite, voilà ce qu'elle était. Paniquée qu'il découvre ses blessures, elle se jeta brusquement sur un de ses sacs où elle rangeait ses bandages et ses pantalons de rechange, afin de prendre ce qu'elle avait besoin pour se changer. L'Uchiha avait noté son agitation, elle le voyait la fixer du coin de l'œil, attendant toujours qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, sûrement.

_ Je vais au ruisseau, l'informa t-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans lui lancer un seul regard.

_ Encore ? S'indigna t-il légèrement, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques là-bas ?

Ah oui... c'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'elle s'éclipsait pour y aller. Tant pis pour la crédibilité, elle avait autre chose à penser !

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, lui lança t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre, le cœur lourd.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait de cette manière. Jamais encore elle n'avait osé le rejeter ou même l'envoyer paître... non, pas son Sasuke. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'approcher au risque qu'il découvre la vérité.

* * *

00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Non, pas encore ce cauchemar atroce... elle voulait dormir tranquillement, passer une nuit sans rêve. Elle avait l'impression de livrer une bataille interminable et sans aucune trêve, jamais aucune trêve...

Sasuke Uchiha était devant elle, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres fines. Il était beau, comme toujours, mais elle le savait... ce n'était pas lui. C'était un imposteur. Traître, lâche... prendre l'apparence de son amour pour mieux la berner. Et ça avait marché, mieux encore qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle qui pensait être au-dessus de ce genre de piège... son arrogance et son manque de prudence les avaient mené droit dans la gueule du loup. L'Uchiha ricana tout à coup et poussa vers elle une tasse fumante de thé noir, l'incitant à boire pour se déshydrater. Heureuse d'être le centre de son attention, elle n'avait pas laissé place au doute. Elle prit le récipient et l'avala, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres rosées. Malheureuse ! La drogue allait la paralyser d'ici quelques minutes... l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement, ou d'utiliser son chakra de quelque manière que ce soit. La peur brisa ses dernières défenses. Elle cria, fort, très fort pour avoir une chance de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

_ Ne bois pas ! hurla t-elle en se réveillant brutalement, la respiration instable et la peau moite.

Elle s'assit sur son futon et tenta de maîtriser la crise d'angoisse qui s'emparait petit à petit de ses poumons.

_ Sakura, calme-toi...

La concernée sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence du corbeau à ses côtés, assis sur son futon, le regard inquiet et son unique main posée sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière.

_ Ne me touches pas, s'écria t-elle en brisant le contact, une grimace de dégoût sur son visage mouillé de larmes.

Se sentant agressée de par sa seule présence, la jeune femme mit une distance de sécurité entre eux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine avant de les emprisonner entre ses bras, laissant ses sanglots exploser sans plus aucune gêne.

_ Sakura, regarde-moi, lui intima t-il avec douceur.

Malgré le ton agréable de sa voix et la bienveillance qu'il essayait de dégager pour la rassurer, la rose ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, ni vouloir faire un seul mouvement vers lui... et encore moins lever les yeux.

_ Sakura, regarde-moi... s'il te plaît..., insista t-il en tentant d'attirer son regard, en vain.

Arrêtant un peu ses pleurs, la jeune femme décida de récompenser sa prévenance en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, lui répondant négativement. Non... jamais elle ne lui permettrait de lire en elle, jamais il ne devait savoir.

_ Alors, parle-moi, lui proposa t-il en s'approchant précautionneusement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage.

Sa gorge la faisait souffrir... encore. Elle voulait parler, elle voulait tout sortir.

« Ils m'ont violé. Ils étaient cinq. Ils riaient... je n'ai pas pu me défendre. »

Non... ça ne voulait pas sortir. Encore. Ça restait coincé, là, entre ses cordes vocales. Et ça faisait mal... vraiment très mal.

_ Sasuke..., réussit-elle à articuler en attrapant désespérément la manche vide du t-shirt noir de l'Uchiha.

_ Dis-moi..., murmura t-il, évitant de faire des gestes superflues maintenant qu'elle semblait enfin prête à lui parler.

« Sasuke... Ils ont volé ce que je voulais t'offrir. J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais. J'ai laissé toute mon escouade mourir et souffrir entre les griffes de ces renégats. J'aurais du mourir avec elles »

_ Je... J'aurais du...

Il pencha un peu plus la tête vers elle, concentrée sur la jeune femme, essayant de boire le moindre de ses mots, la moindre de ses phrases.

« Sasuke... Ils m'ont sali, tu mérites mieux... Tellement mieux. Va-t-en passer ta vie avec une autre ! Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas avec Karin, par exemple ? Elle qui t'aime de tout son cœur... elle pourrait t'offrir tout ce que tu voudras avec le sourire, avec moi c'est trop tard... nous deux, c'est trop tard. »

_ J'aurais du... mourir avec elles..., sanglota t-elle en serrant finalement les dents, comme si son corps refusait qu'elle en dise plus.

_ Tu parles de ton escouade ? Lui demanda t-il avec douceur en posant finalement sa grande main chaude sur celle glacée et tremblante de sa coéquipière, qui tenait toujours sa manche avec force.

La rose inspira bruyamment au contact de leurs mains. Le choc thermique fut violent, Sasuke semblait brûler de l'intérieur tellement la différence de température entre leur deux corps était forte. Mais elle le savait... c'était sa propre température qui était anormalement basse.

_ Tu te sens coupable ? L'incita t-il à s'expliquer en caressant finalement sa main grelottante, tu ne supportes pas le poids de tout ça...

Il savait. Sasuke savait. Il connaissait les détails de sa dernière mission. Bien sur... Kakashi l'avait envoyé l'aider à clôturer cette affaire, il avait du lire avec attention son rapport de mission pour connaître toute l'histoire. Ce fameux rapport... ce tissu de mensonges qu'elle avait écrit. Dans les grandes lignes c'était la vérité, mais elle avait brodé les détails. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait subi, personne ! Pour tout Konoha, elle avait perdu son escouade dans un combat qui l'avait gravement atteinte. Les villageois l'avait soigné, puis elle était partie dans le repaire de ses ennemis pour sauver ses camarades... détruisant tout sur son passage et ne trouvant que les cadavres de ses coéquipières.

_ J'aurai du mourir... avec elles, répéta t-elle en levant finalement son regard meurtri vers son compagnon, apercevant avec surprise son inquiétude et la douceur de son regard.

_ Ne dis pas ça, Sakura..., la supplia t-il en grimaçant légèrement, apparemment blessé d'imaginer la rose sans vie.

Cette démonstration d'amour pur cloua la jeune femme sur son futon, surprise, voire même choquée. C'était la première fois qu'il lui montrait ouvertement son affection... ce n'était pas bon... elle ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait plus.

_ Va t-en, Sasuke..., lui ordonna t-elle presque en lâchant sa manche pour casser le contact entre leur deux mains, pars !

Elle détourna le regard et essuya sans aucune douceur ses joues mouillées pendant que le corbeau soupirait d'exaspération.

_ Je ne vais nul part sans toi, lui répondit-il durement.

_ Karin t'aime..., lui rappela t-elle en serrant les dents, pourquoi tu ne... restes pas avec elle ?

Elle le sentit sursauter à sa question.

_ Sakura... mais de quoi tu parles ? S'indigna t-il légèrement.

Il ne semblait plus comprendre la conversation et Sakura n'avait plus la force de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit... elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle grogna légèrement et jeta la couverture sur le côté pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans se prendre les pieds dans cette dernière, mais avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sa respiration se stoppa nette en remarquant la quantité de sang qui coulait sur ses cuisses et sur le futon. Non... non pas ça... pas maintenant ! Pas devant Sasuke !

_ Sakura, tu es blessée ?! S'écria t-il en se relevant brusquement du futon pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Malédiction. La rose grimaça, piégée. Qu'allait-elle lui dire, maintenant ?

_ Laisse-moi t'aider ! Lui ordonna t-il.

_ Non ! cria t-elle avant de se lever à la hâte.

La kunoichi prit rapidement son sac de survie et se précipita vers la sortie sans laisser au brun la moindre chance de lui venir en aide.

* * *

00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues pendant qu'elle enlevait rageusement son pantalon imbibé de sang. Pourquoi les choses tournaient ainsi ? Le destin s'acharnait sur elle sans aucune pitié... ne voulait-il pas la laisser un peu tranquille ? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse partir l'Uchiha, peu importait la méthode, il fallait qu'il s'en aille !

_ Sombre crétin ! L'insulta t-elle en jetant violemment son vêtement dans l'eau du ruisseau pour enfin sortir toute sa frustration, je suis un déchet ! Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ?

Un sanglot sortit brusquement d'entre ses lèvres, sa mâchoire se serra avec force et ses jambes perdirent tout à coup leur vigueur. Son regard tomba sur ses cuisses ensanglantées et tremblantes, sentant à nouveau ses poumons manquer d'air. Ils l'avaient sali... complètement sali. Ce sang était comme du pus... le pus d'une blessure infectée à jamais. Ou bien la putréfaction d'une partie d'elle-même... oui... elle était en train de pourrir de l'intérieur et cela allait finir par la tuer. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi après tout. Sûrement sa place n'était plus dans le monde des vivants.

_ J'aurais du mourir, déclara t-elle à nouveau en tombant pitoyablement sur ses tibias, incapables de la porter plus longtemps, pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi... C'est cruel...

La pauvre fille sanglota un moment, perdant toute notion du temps, oubliant l'endroit où elle se trouvait... éloignant le bruit des arbres craquant sous le vent, éloignant le bruit de l'eau qui coulait tranquillement, oubliant même qu'elle était en culotte, les fesses dans l'eau rougie par le sang qu'elle perdait toujours. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_ Si tu mourrais je serais bien embêté...

La voix de son compagnon la réveilla brusquement, notant à présent le bruit de ses pas qui s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle. Encore lui... pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne tournait-il pas simplement le dos sous ses refus incessants ?

_ Laisse-moi t'aider, lui murmura t-il en s'asseyant lentement à ses côtés, allant même jusqu'à la frôler.

_ Fous-moi la paix, Uchiha, l'agressa t-elle, décidée à le faire partir coûte que coûte.

Elle crut naïvement que le rejeter de cette manière le freinerait. L'ego de l'ancien déserteur était fort, alors elle espérait pouvoir le vexer et toucher un point sensible. En vain. Il posa sans aucune hésitation son unique main sur un des genoux nus de sa coéquipière, voulant examiner de plus près ses blessures. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, elle voulut le repousser, mais le corbeau attrapa fermement ses avant-bras et la fixa durement, apparemment irrité.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider ! Lui ordonna t-il sèchement.

Elle se figea sous son attitude autoritaire. Il ne la laisserait plus se défiler ou le rejeter. Il était têtu... comme Naruto. Il lâcha ses bras et posa à nouveau son unique main sur son genou plié.

_ A une époque j'ai tenté de te tuer pour briser tous mes liens avec Konoha..., lui dit-il subitement en la regardant avec tendresse, mais tout ça c'est fini maintenant... Jamais je ne te ferai du mal...

Quel crétin... quel sombre crétin ! Il pensait qu'elle avait peur de lui à cause de ça ? Comme si l'idée de mourir de sa main était la pire chose au monde. Elle aurait bien voulu. Avec le recul, Sakura le savait désormais... elle aurait voulu qu'il la tue. Naruto n'aurait pas du le stopper. Elle aurait préféré mourir de la main de son amour, plutôt que de finir violée et sali par des étrangers.

_ Jamais je ne t'obligerai à faire quelque chose contre ton gré... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Merde... Il savait ? Pourquoi disait-il ça tout à coup ? Elle grogna sous la frustration. Perdue... elle était complètement perdue, ne comprenant plus rien à ce Sasuke de malheur ! Profitant de sa confusion, l'Uchiha lui ouvrit délicatement les cuisses. Cela arracha une grimace à la concernée.

_ Sasuke... Ne fais pas ça..., le supplia t-elle, apeurée.

_ Laisse-moi faire..., lui murmura t-il avec tendresse et douceur.

Son ton et son regard apaisèrent finalement la jeune femme, qui se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis le drame. Sentant qu'il avait gagné cette bataille, le ténébreux continua son geste et ouvrit complètement les cuisses de la kunoichi. De son unique main, il défit précautionneusement les bandages ensanglantés autrefois immaculés. Sakura expira bruyamment comme pour évacuer son stress et ses angoisses, essayant de ne pas craquer sous la pression et la gêne qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle était plus que consciente du toucher attentionné de Sasuke.

_ Ça va aller, la rassura t-il en continuant sa tâche avec dévotion.

Une fois ses plaies à l'air libre, l'ancien déserteur entreprit de les nettoyer en passant de l'eau sur ces dernières, enlevant le sang qui l'empêchait de bien se rendre compte de ses blessures. La rose grimaça sous la fraîcheur du liquide qui coulait entre ses jambes... c'était froid et désagréable. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit son compagnon grogner tout en observant ses plaies sans les toucher. Il semblait en colère tout à coup.

_ Soigne-les..., lui demanda t-il en se redressant.

Ne voulant pas l'irriter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle s'exécuta docilement et dans le calme, l'observant parfois du coin de l'œil en train de grommeler dans sa barbe et de serrer son poing. Il tentait de se contrôler, de contenir sa colère pour éviter qu'elle n'explose.

_ Pourquoi se ré-ouvrent-elles ? La questionna t-il sans même la regarder.

_ Je ne sais pas...

La réponse de Sakura laissa le corbeau perplexe, en proie à ses réflexions. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa besogne, il attrapa un bandage propre dans le sac qu'elle avait amené et entreprit d'enrouler ses cuisses intactes avec le plus de douceur possible. La jeune femme ne comprenait plus... ou plutôt, encore moins que tout à l'heure. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il ne lui demandait même pas d'où venaient ses blessures ! Étrange...

_ Sasuke...

_ Ne dis rien..., lui ordonna t-il en attachant le dernier bandage avec précaution, il n'y a rien à dire.

La concernée fut encore surprise, mais obéit sans broncher.

_ Mets ça, dit-il en lui tendant un de ses pantalons propres, il faut retourner dormir, tu as besoin de repos. Nanami a changé ton futon.

Lui obéissant encore une fois sans rien dire, la jeune femme sembla malgré tout interloquée. Nanami ? Il avait appelé l'aubergiste par son prénom alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole... ou peut-être quand il était arrivé... ou avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre au ruisseau... elle grinça des dents. Si Nanami avait raconté à Sasuke son affreuse histoire... non, elle ne ferait jamais ça.

* * *

O0oo00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Sakura cria à nouveau, s'éveillant en panique, la respiration haletante. Encore... encore ces maudits cauchemars ! Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de verser à nouveau des larmes, quand une grande main chaude emprisonna la sienne dans une douce étreinte réconfortante. Surprise, elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, là où était étendu son compagnon, confortablement installé sur son futon, semblant dormir à poings fermés.

_ C'était juste un cauchemar..., la rassura t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, ça va aller...

Complètement apaisée par ces douces paroles sécurisantes, la kunoichi entreprit de serrer la main de l'Uchiha, acceptant finalement sa chaleur et son aide. Il lui répondit en l'empoignant avec plus de force.

* * *

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

* * *

Les semaines passaient et les deux ninjas fouillaient toujours les alentours à la recherche de leurs ennemis potentiels. Leurs journées se ressemblaient toutes et filaient rapidement. Une routine plus au moins agréable s'était installée entre eux sans qu'ils n'aient eu besoin d'en discuter... aussi naturellement que possible. La nuit, leurs futons s'étaient rapprochés et leurs mains s'étaient liées en une étreinte de fer qui ne cédait jamais jusqu'à l'aube et leur réveil. Le corbeau s'occupait des bandages de sa coéquipière à chaque fois que ses plaies saignaient malencontreusement, ne posant aucune question gênante, gardant même un silence réconfortant que la rose trouvait sécurisant. Au fil des jours, cette dernière avait remarqué une légère diminution des crises et de ses cauchemars... ils étaient moins fréquents et moins violents. Les villageois commençaient un peu à accepter la présence de Sasuke, baissant quelque peu leur garde en sa présence.

Il n'était pas encore midi et comme à son habitude, la jeune femme cueillait les plus belles fleurs qu'elle trouvait dans un magnifique champs fleuris et colorés, formant un joli bouquet aussi gracieux que possible. Elle pensait toujours à ses coéquipières disparues lors de cette tâche, cela assombrissait toujours son esprit... visionnant à nouveau d'horribles images sordides. Mais la présence du corbeau dans son dos la rassurait au plus haut point. Il était toujours près d'elle, silencieux, réconfortant. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Sakura sentait toute la chaleur de son coéquipier, sa bienveillance et son désir de protection.

_ On y va ? Lui demanda t-il finalement en commençant à marcher tranquillement vers leur destination qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

_ Je te suis.

Elle se releva avec son bouquet fini et le suivit calmement. Ils avaient pris cette habitude tous les deux depuis que le corbeau était arrivé. Tous les jours, avant midi, il la regardait faire ses bouquets puis la suivait vers la fameuse stèle du terrain aride, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse ses prières et médite quelques minutes sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Sakura s'accrochait à l'attitude de Sasuke aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, il était rapidement devenu une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer, sans qu'il la juge ou même qu'il soit trop curieux. C'était agréable et reposant. Néanmoins, l'absence de questions était tout de même étrange... qui ne voudrait pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? Qui se contenterait de l'aider sans vraiment vouloir savoir la cause de tous ses maux ?

Assise sur les genoux devant la stèle de pierre, les yeux fermés et l'esprit concentré sur le drame et les membres de son escouade, la jeune femme priait respectueusement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du corbeau retentirent au loin, à quelques mètres d'elle.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que je devrais rester auprès de Karin ?

Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi parlait-il de la rousse en cet instant ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre qu'ils soient dans un endroit moins... sacré ? Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle lui avait parlé de Karin et c'est maintenant qu'il se décidait à crever l'abcès ? Étrange. Une tristesse infinie vint tirailler ses entrailles... s'ils commençaient à discuter de ce sujet alors cela finirait forcément par leur séparation définitive. Jusqu'à maintenant, Sakura avait fait l'autruche... elle avait égoïstement profité de la présence du ténébreux et de ses attentions délicates sans prendre en compte la finalité de tout ça. La fatalité la rattrapait avec cruauté. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble. Elle n'avait aucun avenir. Elle était foutue... complètement foutue.

_ Tu veux une réponse franche ? Lui demanda t-elle en se relevant finalement, toujours dos à lui.

Le corbeau ne répondit pas, sûrement devait-il trouver sa question idiote. Très bien. Si ça devait se faire ici et maintenant... alors ainsi soit-il. Elle n'avait que trop gardé le silence. Il était temps qu'elle soit honnête avec l'Uchiha, il le fallait. Malheureusement, une fois la vérité dévoilée... elle allait devoir le congédier, le repousser... et plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui tenir la main et sentir sa chaleur la réconforter au plus profond de son être.

_ Je pense que tu n'as rien à faire avec moi, Sasuke, lui déclara t-elle en se retournant lentement vers lui, levant courageusement les yeux pour l'affronter avec dignité, … absolument rien !

Voilà, la conversation était lancée, Sakura était prête à parler, enfin. Son corps ne l'empêchait plus de s'exprimer. Sa gorge ne se serrait plus pour tenter de garder jalousement les secrets de sa propriétaire. Ici, en cet endroit maudit, elle était sur le point de perdre la seule chose qu'il lui restait l'amour de sa vie. Cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui en ce bas monde, cet homme pour qui son cœur s'était gardé, destiné, soumis... elle devait à présent le laisser partir.

Après tout, c'était sous ces tonnes de roches qu'elle avait vécu le drame. Au final, elle perdrait tout à cet endroit sa virginité, sa dignité, sa joie de vivre et maintenant Sasuke Uchiha. Elle remercia alors le ciel que Karin soit si amoureuse de lui … elle pouvait le renvoyer vers elle en toute tranquillité. Avec le temps, sûrement, il finirait par l'aimer en retour. Ce dernier devait seulement éprouver une gentille affection amicale envers la rose, rien de plus. Sûrement avait-il confondu amour et amitié... ou peut-être voulait-il faire amende honorable envers elle ? Peut-être se sentait-il coupable de l'avoir traité si mal ces dernières années ? Peut-être que son fameux chemin pour la rédemption l'avait poussé à répondre positivement aux sentiments de cette gamine, collante et désespérément amoureuse de lui, pour se racheter... Cette éventualité lui fit mal. Très mal.

_ Ah vraiment... ? Soupira le corbeau avant qu'une bourrasque de vent ne vienne soulever ses cheveux noirs de jais.

_ Vraiment ! Insista t-elle avant de déglutir devant la beauté insondable de Sasuke, qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effet... un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Il la fixait, le regard perçant, sa longue cape se soulevant avec souplesse au grès du vent, lui donnant un côté obscur mais divinement mystérieux. Ses cheveux, aussi sombre que ses yeux, volaient gracieusement autour de son visage fin aux traits droits sans aucun défaut, laissant par moment entrevoir son rinnegan inquiétant. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, depuis qu'il avait quitté le village en lui tapotant affectueusement le front. L'Uchiha s'était développé et avait embelli, abandonnant les dernières traces enfantines de son visage. Ce dernier avait gagné en maturité et en virilité. Les femmes devaient littéralement tomber à ses pieds, bien plus encore que lorsqu'ils étaient de simples aspirants ninjas. Même si ce n'était pas Karin, une autre allait bien prendre la place qu'elle allait laisser ! Parmi toutes ses admiratrices, il y en aura bien une qui le fera plier.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu considères Konoha comme ton foyer..., lui dit-elle en souriant sincèrement, tu as l'air moins perdu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Elle le vit lever un sourcil, intrigué.

_ Mais... ? L'incita t-il à continuer.

_ Il s'est passé des choses en ton absence..., commença t-elle avec courage, des choses qui font que je ne peux plus marcher à tes côtés comme je l'ai toujours voulu...

Elle voulut continuer, mais le regard perçant de son interlocuteur la fit reculer d'un pas. Merde. Soutenir son regard devenait trop dur. Déstabilisée, elle se retourna vers les tombes et expira bruyamment. Il fallait le faire !

_ Parle-moi..., l'intima t-il avec douceur.

_ Ils m'ont violé...

Ça y est, elle l'avait enfin dit. Enfin... Elle avait peine à y croire, mais pourtant les mots étaient bien sortis de sa bouche, ses cordes vocales avaient vibré et le son était parti. Elle venait d'avouer le drame... et à la dernière personne à qui elle voulait l'avouer. Prise d'un soulagement immense malgré la honte qu'elle ressentait, une envie de se libérer de toute cette histoire la prit, comme une pulsion incontrôlable.

_ Ils étaient cinq. Toute mon escouade est passée avant moi, j'ai tout vu sans pouvoir les aider. J'étais droguée par je ne sais quelle substance... J'arrivais à peine à ramper tellement mon corps était lourd et engourdi. J'aurais pu en annuler les effets, mais mon esprit était tellement embrumé que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'étais à leur merci, impuissante. Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle pas de tout... Parfois mes paupières étaient tellement lourdes que je sombrais dans l'inconscience... Je n'avais pas non plus la notion du temps. Combien de temps ce calvaire a duré ? Aucune idée. Combien de fois mes coéquipières ont été violées avant de se faire tuer ? Aucune idée. Combien de fois je me suis endormie ? Combien de fois je me suis réveillée en trouvant un renégat au-dessus de moi et... en moi... Aucune idée !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix forte et claire, soucieuse qu'il entende chacun de ses mots et comprenne chacune de ses phrases, voulant à tout prix éviter de devoir répéter une deuxième fois. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Marquant une courte pause, elle entendit le corbeau grogner de mécontentement. Était-il dégoutté ? En colère ? Peu importe...

_ Quand j'ai repris plus ou moins conscience, j'avais ces blessures sanguinolentes entre les cuisses... et mes coéquipières... eh bien, il ne restait que leur cadavre. Les gardes parlaient entre eux et j'ai compris en les écoutant que le chef s'était "amouraché" de moi. Il m'avait laissé en vie pour en profiter encore. Mais là fut l'erreur qui causa sa perte ! J'ai réussi à m'échapper en détruisant les murs et les portes qui me barraient la route sans trop savoir où j'allais... J'étais blessée et mal en point mais je n'ai pas flanché avant d'être sortie de leur repaire. Je me suis effondrée dans le champs en fleurs où j'ai l'habitude de faire mes bouquets et j'ai sombré. Les villageois m'ont soigné durant deux longues semaines. Quand j'ai enfin repris conscience, j'ai fini de guérir mes blessures et je suis repartie à leur tanière pour tous les tuer jusqu'au dernier..., déclara t-elle durement en serrant ses poings avec colère et rage, se rappelant de ce moment plus ou moins jouissif.

Oh oui... elle avait aimé les détruire un par un, profitant de leurs derniers râles, humant l'odeur de la peur qui planait sur eux, savourant les bruits d'os cassés et de nuques brisées. Ils avaient payé très cher...

_ Je ne pensais qu'à tous les exterminer, lui expliqua t-elle en serrant la mâchoire sous l'émotion, et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Ensuite j'ai détruit leur repaire et j'ai brûlé ce qu'il en restait. Les villageois m'ont aidé à enterrer mon escouade et les autres victimes ici... Ces enfoirés de renégats gardaient les corps, même ceux en décomposition... je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils trafiquaient avec.

Voilà, c'était dit. Tout avait été dit. Du moins, le plus important. La jeune fleur se félicita alors, fière d'avoir vaincu son mutisme. Maintenant elle pouvait se permettre de rejeter le brun proprement. Il savait, alors ce n'était plus la peine de tourner autour du pot. Elle expira bruyamment, d'une lenteur contrôlée, puis se retourna à nouveau vers son amour sans toutefois le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, prêtes à délivrer leur dernier message, mais le ténébreux la devança.

_ Pour qui tu me prends, Sakura ? S'indigna t-il, apparemment vexé au plus profond de lui-même.

Surprise par son intervention, la kunoichi écarquilla les yeux et les leva vers lui, presque estomaquée. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda t-elle faiblement.

_ Pour qui tu me prends ? Répéta t-il d'un ton plus dur en s'avançant d'un bon mètre, sourcils froncés et mâchoire serrée. Tu penses que je suis une girouette ? Oscillant sans cesse sous les coups de vent ?

_ Euh... non, répondit-elle faiblement, le ton incertain et mal assuré.

_ Je ne suis pas une girouette, déclara t-il fermement en la fixant droit dans les yeux, je ne suis pas non plus un lâche qui s'enfuit lorsque la situation devient trop compliquée !

_ Je n'ai jamais...

_ Tu crois que ce qui s'est passé peut entacher ce que je ressens pour toi ? S'indigna t-il à nouveau, employant un ton un peu moins agressif.

La concernée rougit furieusement à ces dernières paroles. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Alors il avait bien ce genre de sentiments à son égard ?

_ Tu crois que je t'abandonnerai simplement pour ça ?

Elle avala difficilement. Merde... c'était de plus en plus dur de le congédier. Il savait ce qu'elle avait subi et voulait malgré tout la garder près de lui ?

_ Je crois que tu mérites mieux..., lui répondit-elle d'une voix mélancolique en fermant les yeux, prise par l'émotion.

Il méritait tellement plus qu'elle... la plus belle femme de ce monde ? Ou peut-être une princesse ?

_ En quoi l'amour et le méritoire sont-ils liés ?

Sa question fit à nouveau sursauter la jeune femme, qui rouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur l'Uchiha, la fixant toujours, apparemment plus que déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler d'amour ouvertement, maintenant !

_ Je ne te mérite pas, lui rappela t-il en affichant un petit sourire amusé, pourtant tu m'aimes, non ?

Le Sasuke Uchiha qui venait de lui offrir ces paroles n'était plus le même qu'autrefois. C'était un autre homme qui se présentait fièrement devant elle, le cœur ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres. Son voyage l'avait apparemment aidé à trouver sa voie et à remettre ses sentiments en place. La perdition était derrière lui...

_ Je suis revenu à Konoha car ma place est à tes côtés... Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre la chamade, cognant dans sa poitrine aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pulsant le sang au cerveau de sa propriétaire, qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment. C'était la première fois depuis le drame qu'elle sentait son corps revivre... elle avait presque oublié la sensation de sentir le sang circuler fiévreusement dans ses veines. Elle haleta presque, émue de ressentir à nouveau quelque chose dans cette enveloppe vide et éteinte malgré elle.

Le corbeau sortit de sous sa cape la clé de l'appartement de Sakura, qu'il gardait à présent depuis un bon mois, lui montrant fièrement pour illustrer ses dires.

_ Tu comprends ? Insista t-il avant de contempler sa coéquipière laisser partir des centaines de larmes chaudes sur ses joues pâles et cendreuses.

Des sanglots lui échappèrent, alors honteuse, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_ Je suis sale..., s'écria t-elle en reniflant bruyamment, tellement sale !

Devant son désarroi évident, le corbeau combla rapidement le vide qui les séparait, puis entoura de son unique bras la taille fine de sa dulcinée, la serrant avec douceur contre lui, voulant lui offrir toute la chaleur qu'il possédait pour la réconforter.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider..., lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille, laisse-moi chasser les ténèbres qui te recouvrent, comme tu as voulu dissiper les miennes autrefois.

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

Sakura était allongée sur son futon bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, souriant légèrement, les paupières closes. Elle n'était pas complètement sereine mais se sentait apaisée par la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, par sa grande main virile qui enlaçait la sienne avec force. Sa présence n'était que soulagement et sécurité à présent.

_ Tu dors ? Lui chuchota t-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui, admirant son visage de profil.

_ Non. Je réfléchis, lui répondit-il avec douceur en ouvrant les yeux.

Un grand sourire sorti de nul part étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui se tourna sur le côté pour donner toute son attention au corbeau, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte.

_ A quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle en continuant de l'admirer sans aucun répit.

Son regard insistant fit bouger le ténébreux, tournant la tête vers elle pour l'observer tendrement. Oui... c'était de la tendresse dans ses yeux sombres... une tendresse qui n'était destinée qu'à elle. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il connaissait toute la vérité, deux semaines qu'il se conduisait comme un petit-ami auprès d'elle, deux semaines que son état s'améliorait à vue d'œil. A force, grâce à Sasuke, sûrement arriverait-elle à redevenir la Sakura Haruno qu'elle était avant le drame.

_ Ça fait un moment qu'on vérifie les alentours sans rien trouver, lui expliqua t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, c'est bien trop calme à mon goût !

_ Tu trouves ça suspect ? L'interrogea t-elle en essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Tu as peut-être eu l'impression de tous les massacrer sur le moment, sous le coup de la colère, mais certains ont du en réchapper.

Certains étaient encore en vie ? Devant cette hypothèse dérangeante, Sakura grinça des dents en resserrant son emprise sur la main de son ténébreux, apeurée qu'il puisse avoir raison.

_ J'ai tué tout le monde, dit-elle pour se rassurer, j'ai tué tout le monde... je les ai tous exterminés...

_ Tu as parlé du chef, la dernière fois... celui qui s'est amouraché de toi comme tu dis, l'as-tu éliminé ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas, lui murmura t-elle faiblement, honteuse d'avoir bâclé ainsi sa tuerie, honteuse de n'avoir même pas pensé à tout ça.

_ Tu ne sais pas ? S'indigna le corbeau, tu es sérieuse ?

_ Je... j'ai foncé dans le tas sans trop réfléchir..., expliqua difficilement, je me souviens avoir tué les cinq hommes que j'avais vu... passer au-dessus de moi... mais le chef... je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait... ou même si c'était l'un d'entre eux...

Elle l'entendit grogner sous ses explications. Il était irrité, n'appréciant guère qu'elle lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait subi et par qui. Au début, la malheureuse avait pensé qu'elle le dégouttait mais il l'avait éconduite lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. « Imaginer la scène me met hors de moi. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête te venger. »

_ Il faudra descendre dans les ruines, la prévint-il pour la préparer psychologiquement à la suite des événements, on n'a plus le choix !

Retourner dans les décombres de ce souterrain maudit ? En aurait-elle seulement la force ? La rose soupira bruyamment en sentant ses angoisses revenir au fond de sa poitrine.

_ Tout ira bien, la réconforta le corbeau en la tirant par la main pour l'amener lentement jusqu'à lui.

Sakura se laissa glisser jusqu'au futon de l'Uchiha et accepta de se blottir contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait plus que sa main et en fut toute émue. Posant sa joue contre son cou et ses mains sur son torse, elle soupira d'aise, heureuse de pouvoir enfin être prisonnière de cette étreinte rêvée et inespérée. L'unique bras de son amour se referma sur sa taille avec douceur, s'en suivi d'un long frisson qui parcourut toute son échine. Comment arrivait-il à lui faire autant d'effet alors qu'elle avait été brisée ? Cet homme avait vraiment un pouvoir inimaginable sur elle, c'était presque divin.

_ Sasuke...

_ Dors, lui intima t-il en posant un baiser léger sur son grand front rougi par l'émotion.

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

Sasuke avait vu juste. En fouillant comme il se devait, ils avaient trouvé des tunnels bien cachés à certains endroit stratégiques. Les chacals ! Les plus lâches s'étaient enfuis en la voyant arriver, c'était certain ! Le corbeau avait insisté pour emprunter l'un des tunnels pour savoir où il menait. C'était long... très long... des kilomètres de boyaux étroits et terreux, les menant ils ne savaient où. La jeune femme marchait toujours très près du ténébreux, voulant à tout pris éviter de faire une crise d'angoisse et retarder encore leur avancé. Elle faisait des efforts, beaucoup d'efforts pour se contenir et ne pas exploser en mille morceaux. Au bout d'une journée entière de marche, Sasuke décida de faire une pause, sentant les nerfs de sa compagne sur le point de lâcher. Ils installèrent leur lit de fortune et allumèrent un petit feu pour ne pas avoir trop froid. La rose se serra désespérément contre l'Uchiha, tentant de se sentir un peu plus en sécurité entre ses bras. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme ne la refusa pas, bien au contraire.

_ Excuse-moi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sakura en levant les yeux vers lui, je suis toujours aussi collante...

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, apparemment amusé par sa remarque.

_ Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé, ricana t-il en emmitouflant sa protégée sous sa cape sombre.

Sakura grimaça à ces paroles et entreprit de caresser les cheveux de son amour, entortillant ses doigts entre ces mèches si douces.

_ Menteur, l'accusa t-elle.

Comme s'il avait aimé ça ! Lui, qui n'avait fait que lui montrer à quel point elle était chiante et ennuyeuse.

_ J'étais simplement trop fier pour l'avouer, lui répondit-il en posant son regard sur les lèvres ternes de sa compagne, soudainement fasciné par celles-ci.

_ Tu aimais ça ? Te faire coller par une petite emmerdeuse ?

L'Uchiha pouffa s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, ce qui émerveilla la rose, ne l'ayant jamais vu rire aussi librement.

_ Une petite emmerdeuse ?

_ Oui, c'est ce que j'étais, insista t-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et caressa du bout des doigt ses joues pâles et creuses, se faisant doux et presque... amoureux. Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec une telle expression.

_ La plus jolie de toutes les emmerdeuses dans ce cas..., lui murmura t-il en approchant lentement ses lèvres de celles de sa compagne, qui écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Merde. Sasuke Uchiha voulait l'embrasser... pour de vrai. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un fantasme débile. C'était réel. Il s'arrêta au moment de toucher ses lèvres, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'un regard inquiet. La concernée en fut touchée, il était attentionné... en vérité il l'avait toujours été sans vraiment le montrer. Il avait toujours voulu prendre soin d'elle, la pousser à faire mieux, à se dépasser, à prendre confiance en elle. C'était le Sasuke qu'elle avait connu. Ses émeraudes se fermèrent, donnant de ce geste la permission que son compagnon attendait. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement, avec douceur et lenteur. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'envola sous cette magnifique caresse. Le corbeau semblait vouloir y aller doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer ou l'affoler, guettant le moindre signe négatif pour se retirer rapidement si besoin. Mais Sakura le rassura en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour intensifier leur premier baiser, donnant une certaine tranquillité d'esprit à son petit-ami, qui s'enhardit alors, enchaînant les baisers les uns après les autres, voulant montrer à sa rose toute l'étendue de son affection et de ses sentiment à son égard. Au bout d'une minute, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, rouge de plaisir et de contentement. Quelque peu ému, le jeune homme passa son pouce sur les lèvres sèches de l'Haruno, qui lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Lui faire mal ? En l'embrassant ? Décidément, Sasuke était vraiment un inquiet de nature. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un truc pareil. Elle se permit de rouler des yeux et de soupirer, laissant la mal politesse la posséder durant quelques secondes.

_ Tu as les lèvres abîmées, se justifia t-il, irrité qu'elle se moque de lui.

Pour toute réponse, la kunoichi l'embrassa rapidement à la volée, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce geste eut pour conséquence de le faire rougir légèrement, le pivoine de ses joues contrastant beaucoup avec la blancheur de sa peau. Remarquant sa gêne, Sakura gloussa malicieusement et l'enlaça avec force avant de mettre son nez dans la nuque du jeune homme, humant son odeur masculine avec délectation.

* * *

00oo000o00oo00oo00

* * *

Une journée de marche pour enfin arriver au bout du tunnel, rencontrant à nouveau la lumière du jour et le chant des oiseaux. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement en sentant une brise fraîche lui fouetter le visage, heureuse de sortir de ces horribles boyaux étouffant. En entendant le bruit d'une cascade tout près d'elle, Sakura descendit précautionneusement les rochers en contrebas et tendit la main pour boire directement dans sa paume de l'eau fraîche.

_ Peut-être qu'au final... qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, tenta t-elle maladroitement en se redressant vers le corbeau, qui scrutait l'horizon avec attention.

L'Uchiha était déterminé à retrouver ces soit-disant fuyards, presque obsédé par le fait de pouvoir la venger. Retombait-il dans ses anciennes manies ? La vengeance, la haine, les obsessions ténébreuses... Cela effrayait quelque peu la jeune femme, qui tentait comme elle le pouvait de l'apaiser.

_ S'ils se sont bien échappés par ce chemin, c'est maintenant impossible de les retrouver. On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent, grogna t-il, apparemment irrité par la situation. En détruisant le repaire tu aurais dû les traquer, les poursuivre !

Ces paroles sonnaient comme un reproche. La rose baissa le regard, honteuse. Bien sur qu'elle aurait voulu agir comme il fallait mais... sa fureur l'avait poussé à agir sans réfléchir.

_ Tu as échoué en tant que Kunoichi, déclara t-il durement sans même la regarder.

Ses mots étaient cruels, mais vrais. Il avait entièrement raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû attaquer le repaire seule, sur un coup de tête. Prévenir l'Hokage, attendre ses ordres, attendre les renforts... voilà ce qu'elle aurait dû faire.

_ Je voulais détruire tout ce qu'il s'était passé..., se justifia t-elle tout de même, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache...

_ Je sais, la coupa t-il avec plus de douceur, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je ne disais pas ça pour te blesser, simplement pour que tu te rendes compte de tes erreurs. Je vais avertir Kakashi, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, lui expliqua t-il en descendant à sa hauteur, notre mission est terminée.

Alors il se résignait enfin à laisser cette affaire derrière eux ? A ne plus s'acharner ?

_ On rentre à la maison ? Lui demanda t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui, Sakura. On rentre à la maison.

AMY.


End file.
